Abstract/Project Summary ADMINISTRATIVE CORE This proposal responds to RFA-NR-10-002: NINR Exploratory Center (P20). The overall goal of our proposed NYU Meyers P20 Exploratory Center for Precision Health in Diverse Populations is to improve health outcomes by addressing biologically diverse and common mechanisms, symptoms, modifiable factors, and non-modifiable factors of metabolic syndrome (MetS) and resulting type 2 diabetes (T2D), cardiovascular disease (CVD), and related multiple chronic conditions (MCC) that occur simultaneously and complicate diagnosis and treatment. We will approach this work from a precision ecological perspective. Some of the most significant barriers to implementation of this work are in determining how best to engage diverse communities in the science and of biobehavioral, omic, contextual, lifestyle and familial factors implicated in MetS and MCC and how best to intervene and reduce risks. We will conduct this research in diverse groups that are historically under-represented in research, including racial/ethnic minorities, children, women, elderly, and other vulnerable populations. Other characteristics such as sexual orientation (LGBQ), gender identity (non-cis or transgender), disability status, religion or spirituality, SES-disadvantaged backgrounds, and country of origin will also be considered in our research. The Center's Administrative Core is focused on supporting research to address these issues in real world applications of a precision ecological approach among diverse populations to improve public health. The Administrative Core will be responsible for coordinating and overseeing the scientific and administrative activities of the Center, including the overall aims, internal and external communications, compliance, evaluation, and sustainability. We will evaluate the productivity, effectiveness, and appropriateness of Center activities; determine criteria for center affiliations, and foster collaborations throughout NYU with researchers studying MetS, T2D, CVD, and related chronic conditions. All activities will align with the Center's overall goal of supporting research on biologically diverse and common mechanisms, symptoms, modifiable factors, and non-modifiable factors that underlie MetS and related MCC, to improve health care outcomes and reduce health disparities.